


I'll hold back the dam

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidents, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alianne asked :</p><p>Kurt injures his arm/wrist/hand (accident in dance class or something) and Blaine has to help him out with all kinds of … stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold back the dam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> Title from Jakob Dylan’s song “Lend a hand” which, cosmically enough, starts with :
> 
> "Blackbird sitting on an open gate"

He’s going to kill him.

If Kurt ever finds that obnoxious, Jay-Z wannabe but without the flair who landed on his hand in the subway and nearly broke his wrist, he’s going to force-feed him his birth certificate. 

 

Because now he has to wear a cast from his fingers to the middle of his forearm, and of course it’s his right arm and of course he feels like a toddler, completely powerless.

And if there is one thing that Kurt Hummel hates, above all things, it’s to feel powerless.

God bless his boyfriend, though.

Blaine took care of all the paperwork and the different things that Kurt couldn’t be bothered with, his hold on Kurt’s shoulder as the nurse wrapped the cast on his arm a far better pain killer than any of those pills.

(That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want those pills though - give him the pills)

For the past week, Kurt is still under those pain medications and Blaine helps him get the plastic wrap around the cast to get in the shower, and to wash his hair (shampoo, conditioner and mask - the whole package), to get out of the shower and to dry himself.

He even took the shirts Kurt wears at Vogue to open and sew back together the sleeves, to make sure that Kurt could wear them without too much trouble.

Kurt can eat by himself, thank you very much, but he can’t cook or do the groceries, and Blaine does it all without a word of complain.

When Kurt tries to apologize for his uselessness or to thank him for what he does, Blaine silences him with a kiss. “You would do the same, and far better” he repeats and Kurt lets himself be silenced.

But now, it’s been a week, the pain killers are not as strong as in the beginning, and some new needs appear.

Carnal ones.

Less than appropriate ones.

Pornographic ones, even.

Kurt can’t really explain it, but watching Blaine take care of him, the shere domesticity of it all ? It does something to his libido and he finds himself hard more often that he can count.

Oh, he tried to take care of it by himself, using his left hand; but turns out that only one left hand can get him off, and it’s not the one at the end of his own arm.

He tries to be subtle about it, putting his left hand on Blaine’s knee and moving up, but Blaine usually says softly “You’re still in pain, baby, I don’t want to hurt you” which is infuriating - adorable, and sweet, but infuriating and frustrating.

Until Kurt can’t take it anymore.

"Blaine ?" he calls while his boyfriend is cutting the vegetables for the soup they’re going to freeze for the coldest weeks to come.

"Hm, yes honey ?" Blaine replies absenmindedly, his eyes on the cutting board.

"I really appreciate the help you’ve given me" Kurt says, leaning on the breakfast counter that separates them.

Blaine smiles but doesn’t take his attention away from the vegetables. “Completely natural, Kurt” he says, his voice soft and tender.

"But I do need your help for something you haven’t picked on" Kurt continues, feeling a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Now Blaine looks up. “What’s wrong ?” he asks, worry tainting his voice.

"Nothing is wrong but I do need your help with something" Kurt says quickly and he can see some traces of worry leaving Blaine’s body, thoug he’s still on alert.

"What is it, then , You know I’ll do any-"

"I’m horny Blaine"

"-thing … oh" Blaine trails off, his eyes trailing down what he can see of Kurt’s body, before his eyes take that oh so familiar shade Kurt loves so much. "Oh really now ?" he asks, and now his voice has gone husky and seductive - as if Kurt needed more incentive to let his blood flow South.

"Yes, really now, and I can’t - I can’t" Kurt hesitates, before barelling down, "I can’t take care of it myself !" he fially exclaims, clapping his left hand on his mouth as he realizes that he almost shouted.

Blaine chuckles and cleans his hands before coming on Kurt’s side of the counter, putting his hands on either side of Kurt.

"Want me to" he starts, leaning forward to whisper in Kurt’s ear, "lend a hand ?"

Kurt lightly smacks Blaine’s shaking shoulder. “God, you’re the worst - good thing you’re pretty” he adds, putting his good hand on Blaine’s neck to pull him in a kiss.

Blaine is still laughing when he starts returning the kiss, his hands dropping to Kurt’s hips. When he pulls away, it’s to let himself drop to the ground, his eyes at the same level than Kurt’s crotch and Kurt is totally on board with what is going on.

Blaine wastes no time in pulling Kurt’s yoga pants down his legs and he cocks one eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Commando, huh ?”

Kurt shrugs with a crooked smile. “I didn’t have the patience to try and put underwear on AND a pair of pants” he says as an excuse and Blaine mumbles something that sounds like a dubious “sure”, but his attention returns to the matter at hand.

Pun not intended.

Kurt is already hard - he has been hard for a good portion of the day as it is - and Blaine takes hold of his cock with the same gentleness he has used to take care of Kurt for the past seven days.

Kurt takes a deep breath as Blaine slowly but surely quickens his pace, his hand pumping his cock - the friction is heavenly if a little dry, but it’s just on the right side of dry to feel good - awesome - fantastic …

When Blaine leans forward to lick at the head.

Kurt feels like a weight has been taken from his chest - he hasn’t come yet but he already feels better.

Blaine sucks at the head before sliding down to take more of Kurt inside his mouth and his tongue caresses Kurt, tracing the veins as Blaine bobs his head, still using his hand - God bless that left hand - on what is left out of his mouth.

Some of his saliva slides down Kurt’s cock and it provides a lubrication for the strokes Blaine apply to the base and to the balls.

"God, Blaine, I’m not going to - ugh - last" Kurt moans, his left hand fingers buried in Blaine’s hair, his hips making small movements to meet Blaine’s mouth - but without making him fall from the stool, that’s a little bit complicated.

Blaine hums appreciatively around Kurt and the vibration around his head pulls at something in Kurt’s guts, a warning that he’s about to explode.

"Blaine, I - oh God" Kurt shouts as he comes down Blaine’s throat.

Blaine swallows everything, lightly sucking on the slit, his hand pumping slowly as Kurt is done, removing it just before it becomes uncomfortable.

"You’re so awesome" Kurt says in a breath and Blaine giggles as he pets Kurt’s thighs.

"My pleasure" he replies, pulling Kurt’s pants as he stands back up.

"What about you ?" Kurt asks, his eyelids already drooping in a content fashion.

Blaine laughs before pulling him in his arms and carrying him bridal-style. As he deposits him on the couch for a post-orgasm nap, Blaine whispers in his ear “I’ll ride you later”.

Kurt is down with that.


End file.
